Un abrigo
by Malasletras
Summary: Todos los martes salimos a comer. ¿Dónde está Sherlock entonces?. Cada día lo necesito más.


Hola! es primera vez que escribo un fic de Sherlock, OMG amo la serie ¿por qué no hice uno antes? no sé xd ojalá les guste :S nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Miré impaciente hacia ambos lados. ¿Dónde estaba? Era martes. Todos los martes íbamos a lo de Angelo's a almorzar juntos, aunque generalmente todo terminaba con una idea descabellada de Sherlock.

Golpee mi reloj con la esperanza de que estuviera roto. ¿Algún crimen de última hora?, me impacienté, él me llamaría ¿verdad?, él no era nada sin mí. Bueno, no realmente, yo era quien necesitaba de él para sentirme completo, Sherlock es un genio, Sherlock sabe leer a todas las personas menos a sí mismo, aunque me necesitara no se daría cuenta de eso sino en su lecho de muerte, ¿de muerte digo?, sí, de muerte.

Caminé hacia el interior de la consulta en busca de un teléfono, yo no me llevaba bien con el mío, demasiada tecnología para mí, le pediré a Sherlock que me enseñe a usarlo bien, debí haberlo pensado antes.

A mi paso las enfermeras murmuran, me arreglo la corbata con galantería, deben ser los años; como el vino. Le sonrío a Lucy, es la más linda, con sus pómulos sobresalientes y su actitud de disponibilidad, ella solo me la devuelve con pena. Lástima, ya no estoy para novias. Sherlock.

Levanto el teléfono de mi oficina y comienzo a marcar el número ya resabido de memoria.

_El número al que usted marca…_

Probé una vez más

_El número al que usted marca…_

¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se había metido? Últimamente he tenido tanto trabajo que de verdad estaba esperando esta oportunidad para salir con él. Esperen. ¿Dónde se había metido? más bien ¿dónde LO habían metido? Entre la furia y el tedio volví a tomar el teléfono, esta vez para llamar a Lestrade y exigir explicaciones.

_-¿John?_

_-Sí, lo que sea, ¿dónde está Sherlock?_

_-…_

_-¿Lestade?_

_-John, tu sabes…_

_-Carajo, ¿él te dijo que me lo ocultaras?- Le pregunté visiblemente irritado_

_-John- Volvió a repetir mi nombre con un tono serio- Basta_

Me colgó sin ningún ritual y yo me quedé con el teléfono en la oreja por unos minutos más tratando de asimilar todo. Seguramente está enamorado de Sherlock.

Me detuve un momento y me reí de buena gana de mis pensamientos ¿qué pasa conmigo?, demasiadas tensiones acumuladas.

De todas maneras era el señor Holmes quien se perdía mi compañía, yo por mi parte, iría de todas maneras a comer, cuando llegara al 221B le haría la ley del hielo por un momento, luego el fingiría que no le importa, después daría un bufido porque se aburrirá y comenzará a pedirme medio desesperado un bocadillo, los martes la señora Hudson no está por lo tanto nadie vendría a su rescate, después de un rato comenzaría a dispararle a la pared, y por último, me traería una taza de té mal hecho para disculparse. Seria una buena tarde.

Me dirigí hacia el restaurant familiar con paso tranquilo, Sherlock no iba a mi lado apresurándome, no había que capturar a ninguna banda, ni ir a la morge hoy. Habría sido un hermoso día para pasarlo juntos.

Frente al vitral del local hay alguien leyendo el menú de hoy, alguien que lleva puesto un largo abrigo y una bufanda que ondea con el viento invernal de Londres. Es él. Oh Sherlock.

¿Cuál es la emoción que me sacude? De todas maneras ya estoy corriendo, a punto de lanzarme a él me detengo, ¿es correcto?, él no parece darse cuenta de mi presencia ni de mis emociones sigue concentrado en quizá que curva de alguna letra particular, quizá qué vio a través del vidrio que es digno de mantener sus pensamientos entretenidos, me gustaría poder ver su perfil, su nariz bien proporcionada, sus pómulos de durazno… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que le dije que le amaba? Bueno, algo por el estilo, unas semanas atrás le había confesado que no me molestaba nuestra situación, eso contaba como una confesión. ¿No? Desear volver permanente una acción espontánea es para mí un acto que requiere de mucho cariño, sobretodo cuando la persona con la cual decidiste vivir suele dispararle a la pared cuando se aburre o colecciona huesos bajo la cama.

No. Supongo que no fue tan concreto. Sherlock aún no parece verme, o bien, no quiere verme, unos segundos más de meditación y con extraño regocijo me lanzo hacia su espalda.

-No es que sea gay, pero creo que esto…-Me trapico con las emociones y las palabras- No estaría nada mal.- Concluyo y me quedo quieto, esperando sentir a través del ropaje algún músculo moverse.

-Señor esto es incómodo.- Su voz, no, no es su voz, me aparto con confusión de aquella persona y reparo que su cabello es rubio, no puedo verle del todo el rosto, ni los ojos, aparto los mío con vergüenza.

Claro, Sherlock no es el único ser humano que ocupa un abrigo, ni una bufanda azul. ¿Cómo no vi su cabello?, procurando que no me vea el rostro me alejo con cuidado del local, cruzo la calle y camino con prisa a cualquier dirección, mi rostro está lleno de los colores del amor y el frío clima no es capaz de apagar la bengala que acaba de encender mi corzón.

Escucho unos bocinazos lejanos, si son de burla no me extrañaría.

-John, gracias al cielo.- Me detengo para ver al dueño de esa voz, Lestrade, en su auto policial-Pensé que ibas acometer alguna locura- Le presto más atención, girando levemente mi rostro para darle a entender que no comprendo a qué se refiere.- John, estabas preguntando por Sherlock.

-Sí, los martes vamos a comer juntos y él no se apareció

-John basta, él está muerto.

Oh.

Lo miro detenidamente unos minutos, unos bastante eternos.

-¡Claro que lo sé!- Mentí- ¿No soportas una pequeña broma?- Lestrade me mira con desconfianza, lo sabe, él sabe que no he ido a terapia, él sabe que no lo puedo aceptar.

-Te creo- Él también miente- Pero ya es segunda vez que me haces esa misma broma, no es de buen gusto- Lestrade me dirige una mirada de preocupación y se pasa la mano con cansancio por el rostro.- ¿Te llevo a casa?

-No, no es necesario.-Respondo rápidamente, mientras me escabullo con la sonrisa más patética de mi vida, ¿es mi pierna la que me duele? ¿Estoy volviendo a cojear?

Por eso él no me vino a buscar, aun cuando los martes son nuestros días sagrados, por eso no contestó el celular, por eso las enfermeras me miran con lástima porque todas dan por asumido que yo y Sherlock teníamos un romance, conclusiones válidas si tomaban en cuenta que pasábamos al menos tres horas encerrados en mi oficina disfrutando del otro desde el mes pasado. Y yo saqué todo esto de mi memoria porque…

Duele.

Duele porque a pesar de nuestros pequeños "experimentos" como él los llamaba, no pude decirle "Te amo" antes de su muerte súbita, forzada por la infamia que provocaba en su figura Moriarty, él tampoco dijo nada, sólo susurró mentiras por el teléfono. Nuestro amor quedó flotando como una pregunta en el aire, la pospusimos tanto que se nos olvidó interrogar sobre el asunto al otro.

-Te amo- Lo dije en voz alta y al vacío solo para ver que se sentía. Pero Sherlock ya no volvería.

Toco la puerta, ¿en qué momento llegué hasta aquí?, demasiado tarde, ya toqué la puerta, me abre aquella mujer que tanto odié y sabe por qué estoy aquí, no hay cita, pero de todas maneras me hace pasar y tomar asiento, pasa un momento en que solo callo, ella pregunta:

-Hace tiempo que no venías. ¿Qué sucedió?- Afuera está lloviendo.

-Usted lo sabe, ¿no lee los periódicos?- Estoy hecho histeria y furia, las pasiones me dominan, pero ella no tiene la culpa.

-Creo que no estoy enterada. ¿Qué sucede?- Continúa presionando a mi alma.

-Sherlock Holmes, mi mejor amigo, está muerto- Rompo en lágrimas, puedo adivinar su mirada de compasión, me hubiera gustado agregar más adjetivos y apreciativos, pero ella no entendería. No, ni yo mismo me entiendo.

-o-

**Eso estuvo cerca.**

**Camina con cautela a través de la muchedumbre danzante, se detiene un momento para mirar hacia atrás. Allá va John con el rostro encendido, pateando una piedra salida quizá de qué infierno, por un momento desea ir con él, un paso, dos, tres, se detiene, al mismo tiempo que un auto lo hace al frente de John, es Lestrade. Regresa los pasos andados.**

**Es por su propio bien.- Piensa. Es por el bien de todos.**

**Pasa por el lado de un bote de basura, deja allí el viejo abrigo que estúpidamente quiso conservar, lo mismo hace con la bufanda.**

**Sigue caminando, sabiendo que cada pisada lo aleja más de John, ve por las ventanas lo extraño que luce su cabello corto y rubio, los lentes de sol, piensa en lo hermoso que hubiera sido que John lo reconociera.**

**-Más adelante- Se dice a sí mismo, con esa voz que no le pertenece, su hermano y sus extraños contactos y artefactos. Que él le ayude a mantenerse a salvo es la única manera que le pueda perdonar, aunque le destroce el orgullo Sherlock Holmes le teme a dos cosas: la muerte y al amor.**

**Casi vive una, experiencia que ojalá no se volviera a repetir, casi pierde a la otra, así es, lamentablemente, el amor ya estaba en su vida.**

* * *

Ojalá fuera de su agrado :) por favor dejen un rew con críticas, tomates, garabatos, lo que corresponda. Un gran beso Y.


End file.
